An individual's morning routine is often hectic, especially if it must be coordinated with other members of the family who are all sharing valuable time in the bathroom. The process of showering and moisturizing can often be a time-consuming process that most people who are rushing to work or school in the morning would like to shorten and even consolidate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,093 issued to R. Bellows on Feb. 26, 1963 describes a combination liquid soap dispenser and water spout that can be employed in a sink or a bathtub to make a bubble bath. This invention uses an integral reservoir and spout in which the soap is stored completely within the spout. Unlike the present invention, the bubble bath is stored entirely within the spout and the force of gravity is used to dispense the liquid into the water stream. The bubble bath is dispensed from the water spout of the bath tub and not the shower head rendering Bellows's device unsuitable for the purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,232 issued to Pollinzi on Dec. 26, 1978 illustrates a device in which one liquid can be dispensed in controlled amounts to shower water through the use of a plastic container which is positioned above the shower head. A valve is placed on the mouth of the dispensing container and the contents within are dispensed through the force of gravity. Unlike the present invention, this device does not use the Venturi concept to draw liquid from a reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,598 issued to Kraft on Dec. 12, 1967 describes a liquid dispenser which mixes liquid concentrate with pressurized liquid and uses a mechanism to mix the two substances. Unlike the present invention, Kraft's device has been developed for use with household refrigerators and the production of various beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,647 issued to V. J. Vogel on Jun. 7, 1966 is concerned with a device which may be attached to a faucet spout that acts as a flow restrictor by exerting a positive back pressure. The intention of this device is to mix the dispensed water with disinfectants or medicaments that may be used in a douche device. Unlike the present invention, Vogel's invention is attachable to the spout of a standard water faucet rather than a shower head. Additionally, Vogel's device does not make use of the Venturi concept to mix the two substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,445 issued to Frank B. Court and Herbert J. Miller on Sep. 21, 1965 is relevant to a shower bath device which dispenses an aerated soap and water mixture. The device operates by use of an air inlet within a conduit system which allows the soap and water to combine in a mixing chamber. Unlike the present invention, water is introduced to a given amount of solution, therefore diluting the solution until it has been completely dispensed rather than introducing the solution into the water stream as the present invention does. Additionally, Court and Miller's device does not utilize the Venturi system to combine the substances.